PP-2000
The PP-2000 (Russian: Pistolet pulemet 2000; English: Machine Pistol 2000) is a Russian machine pistol designed by the KBP Instrument Design Bureau. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the PP2000 can be found on the mission Par for the Course as a collectible. In multiplayer, it is issued to the Specialist kit as an unlockable. It has a 60 round magazine and the fastest rate of fire (along with the MG3) of all guns in-game. It can be relatively effective at medium ranges, as a burst or constant spray tactic can easily get a kill, but it will be near impossible to kill someone over 50 meters away. File:BFBC_PP2000.jpg|The PP2000 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Ascension in Conquest mode File:BFBC_PP2000_AIMED.jpg|The PP2000 being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the PP-2000 Avtomat is the 6th submachine gun issued to the Engineer kit requiring 32,000 points to unlock. It can be equipped with a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope. It has the highest rate of fire of any weapon in the game, tied with the Medic's MG3. It has a comparatively large magazine of 40 rounds in-game. At closer ranges, the PP-2000 is very effective due to its extremely high rate of fire. Bullet per bullet, the PP-2000 does less damage than other weapons of the same class, but its high rate of fire give it a higher damage per second than any other submachine gun. Due to it's low recoil, the PP-2000 has an advantage when used at longer ranges, where even sustained fire will barely disturb the sight picture of the user. The PP-2000 only lets the user carry 2 magazines in reserve, however. This, coupled with its high rate of fire can cause the user to run out of ammo earlier than they would if using a different SMG. BC2 PP-2000.png|The PP-2000 Avtomat at Nelson Bay in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 PP-2000 IS.png|The PP-2000 Avtomat's iron sights. 700px-PP-2000.JPG|The PP-2000 Avtomat at Valparaiso in Rush. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the PP-2000 is the default submachine gun issued to the Engineer kit. Players who create an Engineer soldier will not have to worry much about upgrading their weapon as soon as possible as the PP-2000 fares much better than the G3A4, the MG3, or the SV-98 as a starting weapon. Its stats are identical to that of the UMP45, but with less damage and five less rounds per magazine. The weapon also performs very similar to the base MP7 or FN P90, only with minor differences in stats. The weapon, like most of the submachine guns, has very low recoil and performs very well in close range. Longer-ranged engagements will require short bursts, but the weapon's small sight can make them more difficult. Because the weapon performs similarly to the baseline weapons available in the in-game store, this allows players to save their Credits for more improved weapons, unless they have purchased Battlefunds which would allow them to acquire an Elite weapon like the MP5 or UZI. PP-2000-reference.jpg|PP-2000 sights PP-2000-Holo-reference.jpg|PP-2000 with Holo-sights PP2000ViewP4F.png|The PP-2000's in game evaluation File:BFP4F_PP2000.png|The PP-2000 in Battlefield Play4Free at Sharqi. File:BFP4F_PP2000_IRON_SIGHTS.png|The PP-2000's iron sights. BFP4F PP2000 Holosight 1.jpg|PP-2000 with the Holographic Sight attached BFP4F PP2000 Holosight 2.jpg|Looking down the Holographic Sight BFP4F PP2000 View.png|More detailed look upon the PP-2000 in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 The PP2000 is an all kit weapon, unlocked at rank 7. It differs from its Bad Company 2 counterpart in that the front sight post is red. It is the third all-kit weapon to be unlocked, after the G17C and the 870MCS. It has 20+1 rounds in a magazine (40+1 with the Extended Magazine Attachment), and a slower rate of fire than the counterpart in the previous Bad Company series, it fires at around 600 RPM, combined with its high power, PP2000 makes a deadly foe in CQB, yet its somewhat higher recoil and low ranged damage makes it much less effective at medium or longer ranges. The somewhat obstructive iron sights can be difficult to use as it is off center while moving, Optics can however help with this problem. It should also be noticed, like other PDW and Pistols, the PP2000 suffers from low velocity, resulting with a higher bullet drop, and thus shorter range. Pp2000 2.jpg|The PP2000 outdoors on Operation Metro from the Battlefield 3 Beta Pp20001.jpg|The PP2000 in the subway on Operation Metro from the Battlefield 3 Beta Pp2000 iron sights.jpg|The PP2000's iron sights in the Battlefield 3 Beta pp2000dogtag.png|The PP2000 Proficiency Dog Tag. 450px Videos [[Video:PP-2000 Avtomat|thumb|250px|left|Gameplay with the PP-2000 Avtomat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Rush mode]] thumb|250px|right|A gameplay video of the PP2000 in Battlefield 3 External links *PP-2000 on Wikipedia *PP-2000 on Modern Firearms Trivia *In Bad Company, like all other submachine guns, the player pulls the charging handle every time he reloads, but in'' Bad Company 2'', the ability is removed. *In Bad Company 2, the in-game description states the PP-2000 as having a unique stock being able to hold a 44 round magazine, though in-game the PP-2000 has a 40 round magazine. de:PP2000 ru:ПП-2000 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Personal Defense Weapons